galeafandomcom-20200214-history
First Prime Grievous
Grievous was the first construct created by Absinthe. He is the General of her Gilded Legion and the First Prime of the Warforged, though he is not actually one. Over his years of service to Absinthe, he has undergone extensive augmentation. Superficially, he is a 6 ft tall, 200 lbs man, with ebony hair, pale skin, and voilet eyes. He appears to wear golden banded mail covered in gilded leaves and mythical creatures. He carries no visible weapons. His human appearance is an illusion covering a blank, golden faceplate and black chain links that make up his hair. In combat his arms split into four and long silvered blades extend from his hands. A sapphire encrusted, golden plate with a large, multicolored diamond covers his face. When in flight, a pair of stiff metallic wings and Rocket sprout from his back. Grievous is an incredibly intelligent and a masterful tactician as befits a general. When not in combat, he has little in the way of personality. He has a black and white view of the world, which has caused problems with his companions in the past. However, his loyalty is unwavering. Current Grievous is rather busy with his duties as a general. His Cohort, Inquisitor, handles most of the duties for the Gilded Legion. Grievous' primary responsibility is the Warforged Army. History Grievous was created to help Absinthe protect her homeland from raiders. He has always been by her side. Over the years, his power has increased exponentially. The Gilded Legion followed his orders without question, so when he assumed overrall command of the Warforged, the transition did not go smoothly. Grievous wasn't used to soldiers who questioned orders. His arguements with Gorgoroth, the strongest true Warforged, led to the Warforged Uprising. Relationships There are alot. Grievous basically worships Absinthe. While he doesn't hate Gorgoroth the way Gorgoroth hates him, only Absinthe can convince the two to work together. Character Sheet Unique Nimblewright Weaponmaster Fighter 19 CR 26 Lawful Good Living Construct Init +15, Senses Darkvision 60ft, Low-light Vision, Perception +53 Defense AC 56(+8 Armor, +16 Dex, +16 Natural Armor, +5 Deflection, +1 Dodge) Flat-Footed 39 Touch 32 HP 403(28d10+160) DR10/Adamantine and Magic, Fast Healing 5 Fort +24',Ref' +31',Will '+17 SR 38 Resistance Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire resistance 10 Defensive Abilities Construct Traits, Magic Vulnerability, Mirror Move +5, Weapon Guard +5 Offense Speed 70ft, Climb 60ft Fly 80ft (Average) Melee 4 Rapier Hands +51/+51(4d8+1d6 Force+22/12-20x2+Bleeding Critical+Disarming Strike+Prismatic Strike DC 32+Stunning Critical DC 38+Tripping Thrust DC 34) Ranged 4 Minor Palm Beacons ranged touch attack +40(5d6 Force) Range 100ft Special Attacks Augmented Critical, Critical Specialist, Deadly Critical 3/day, Deflect Arrows 1/round, Prismatic Eye, Reliable Strike 3/day, Tripping Thrust, Weapon Training(Rapier Hand) +5, Unstoppable Strike Spell-Like Abilities CL 28 At Will- Alter Self, Cat's Grace, Dimension Door, 3/day Haste, 1/day Stoneskin Statistics Str '''30,Dex''' 42',Con' -(20),Int 22',Wis' 14',Cha '''26 '''Base Atk' +24';CMB' +40(+46 Disarm);CMD ''' 60(65 vs Sunder, can't be disarmed) '''Feats Agile Manuevers, Bleeding Critical, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Critical Mastey, Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Dimensional Maneuvers, Dimensional Savant, Disarming Strike, Dodge, Greater Disarm, Greater Penetrating Strike, Improved Disarm, Improved Natural Attack(Rapier Hand), Leadership(score 41), Penetrating Strike, Staggering Critical, Stunning Critical, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus(Rapier Hand), Weapon Specialization(Rapier Hand), Epic Speed''E'', Epic Leadership''E'', Improved Combat Reflexes''E'' Skills Acrobatics +65, Climb +33, Craft(Armor) +36, Diplomacy +31, Intimidate +41, Knowledge(Arcane) +32, Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +20, Knowledge(Engineering) +38, Knowledge(History) +17, Knowledge(local) +17, Pilot +47, Perception +53, Profession(Soldier) +33, Stealth +65 Languages Draconic, Draemish Common, Dwarven, Undercommon, Xepher Common SQ Magic Vulnerability-'' Whenever Grievous takes cold damage, he is slowed for 3 rounds. When he takes fire damage he is stunned for 1 round. A successful fortitude save negates either effect. When affected by negative energy, he must make a will save of his heart ceases to function for the duration of the spell(1 round for instantaneous effects), reducing his HP by 140. ''Prismatic Eye-'' 1/2d4 rounds, Ranged touch attack +40(target suffers 2 prismatic effects DC 32 CL 28) Range 100ft ''Prismatic Strike- Grievous's Rapier Hands do an additional +1d6 force damage. In addition, on a critical hit, the target is affected as if they are hit by a prismatic spray CL28 DC 32 Gear Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Belt of Physical Might +6 Str, +6 Dex Bracers of Armor ''+8 Light Fortification, Energy Resistance all ''Cat's Boots +20 Acrobatics, +20 Stealth Circlet of Mental Superiority +6 Int, +6 Cha- Knowledge(Arcane), Stealth, Survival Cloak of Resistance +6 Eyes of the Eagle +20 Perception Heart-'' While not alive, Grievous does have a magical heart and blood flowing through his body. This gives him an effective Constitution score of 20. ''Rapier Hands-'' +5 Impact, Menacing, Speed ''Ring of Evasion Ring of Protection +5 Category:People Category:NPCs